Love Never Ending
by Fuizaru shiafurururafu
Summary: Cahaya matahari sore memang paling indah dengan perpaduan angin sore yang lembut dan sinar-sinar keemasannya. Tetapi.. matahari sore yang paling indah adalah di saat kita mengenang seseorang yang kita rindukan setiap saat dengan seulas senyuman menghiasi wajah kita, dan mengantar kita ke gerbang kebahagiaan yang abadi. "Aku rindu wanita yang ada di cover cerita ini"


Gemuruh langit mulai terdengar, semakin lama… semakin keras. Awan hitam mulai berkumpul dari segala arah yang entah darimana munculnya, menjadi satu kesatuan yang mulai menutupi segala sesuatu yang ada di bawahnya. Suara petir yang memekakkan telinga bersamaan dengan tetes-tetes air yang mulai turun membasahi bumi yang kering.

Hujan.. hujan yang aneh?

Apa kalian tau, mengapa aku mengatakan hujan itu aneh.

Itu karena.. mereka seakan tau, bahwa akan ada seseorang yang akan hilang dari muka bumi dan mereka.. ah, maksudku hujan, seakan-akan ikut berduka cita atas terjadinya segala hal yang berhubungan dengan kematian.

Bodoh! Mana mungkin aku mempercayainya hal itu.

Seandainya hal itu benar sekalipun, aku tidak ingin mengalami hal seperti itu, sama sekali tidak ingin mengalaminya.

Akan tetapi, Tuhan berkehendak lain..

~oOo~

Hinata's Pov

Pertarungan dengan Pein ternyata banyak menguras tenaga, walaupun berhasil mengalahkannya tetapi luka yang di derita tidaklah sedikit termasuk Naruto yang memiliki banyak luka dan kini, aku tengah menyandarkan Naruto di sebuah batu yang cukup besar di tengah padang rumput, jauh dari tempat pertarungan sebelumnya. Aku pun duduk disebelah kanannya dengan arah berlainan atau saling berhadapan.

Dibalik pertarungan dengan Pein, ternyata telah mengungkapkan sebuah rahasia. Rahasia bahwa Naruto adalah keturunan dari Hokage ke empat, Yondaime. Anak dari seseorang yang bernama Minato Namikaze, sang Hokage ke empat.

Aku, orang terdekat saat itu, tengah menyalurkan cakraku untuk menghentikan pendarahan di bagian tubuhnya yang terluka cukup parah.

"Naruto-kun! Ku mohon, bertahanlah!" pintaku seraya menyalurkan cakraku di bagian titik-titik tertentu untuk menghambat pendarahannya. Jujur, aku ingin pingsan begitu melihat banyak darah di tubuhnya, ingin sekali aku menangis sekeras-kerasnya untuk membuat hatiku sedikit lega. Tapi.. apa dayaku sekarang, yang bisa ku lakukan hanyalah mengobati Naruto semampuku.

"Hi-Hinata..." Naruto memanggilku dengan sangat lirih dan lemah. Tangannya mulai meraba pipiku yang telah basah oleh air mata.

Aku langsung menggenggam tangannya dan menghentikan kegiatanku menyalurkan cakra untuk sementara waktu. Tangannya sangat dingin dan membuatku sedikit gemetar menahan dingin. Aku meletakkan tangannya kembali di tempatnya semula, di atas tubuhnya.

Suasana seperti ini sangat mirip dengan cerita Tsunade-sama, sang Godaime. Saat Tsunade-sama kehilangan kekasihnya, Dan.

'Tidak boleh! Aku tidak mau kehilangan Naruto-kun! Aku tidak mau bernasib sama dengan Tsunade-sama. Aku tidak mau!' pikiranku berkecamuk, perasaanku sakit sekali dan sesak, rasanya ingin mati saja.

"Ku mohon, Naruto-kun! Bertahanlah! Aku tidak mau kau mati, aku tidak mau kehilangan dirimu! Hanya kau satu-satunya yang mau menerimaku apa adanya. Ak-.." aku tersentak kaget. Naruto menyentuh bibirku dengan jari telunjuknya, menyuruhku diam.

"Hi-Hinata... tidak ha-hanya aku saja yang menerimamu. Kau... masih punya orang yang menyayangimu dan teman-teman yang lainnya..." ujar Naruto lemah.

"Kau bicara apa, Naruto-kun? Apa yang kau maksud dengan teman? Aku tidak mempunyai teman, Naruto-kun! Aku tidak punya! Mereka semua membenciku, menghinaku, bahkan merendahkanku. Apa itu yang disebut teman?" tanyaku pada Naruto. Jujur saja, saat aku mengatakan kalimat itu, hatiku sakit sekali, dan rasanya aku tidak sanggup lagi untuk bernapas.

"A-apa kau belum mengerti apa-apa, Hinata? Mereka semua.. bukan membencimu, mereka hanya ingin berteman denganmu.. uhuk!" darah segar mengalir di sudut bibir Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-kun..." aku khawatir sekali melihat Naruto mengeluarkan banyak darah. Aku langsung membersihkan darah-darah di sekitar mulut Naruto dengan sapu tangan orange yang pernah Naruto berikan padaku dulu.

"Kau tau, Hinata... sebenarnya, mereka tidak bermaksud menghinamu atau merendahkanmu. Mereka melakukannya.. ha-hanya untuk memperingatimu, mendukungmu, dan memotivasimu dalam segala hal, agar kau.. bisa kuat dan tabah dalam menghadapi segala cobaan," ujar Naruto.

"Tapi, itu tidak mungkin, Naruto-kun! Mereka, mereka semua memandangku seolah-olah aku hanya pengganggu, lemah dan tak berdaya," aku mulai terisak mengingat perbuatan yang dilakukan oleh orang-orang yang tidak menyukaiku.

'Aku tidak kuat menahan perasaanku yang telah ku pendam dalam-dalam dan menguburnya di bagian hatiku yang paling dalam untuk melupakan perbuatan mereka. Tapi… apa dayaku, hatiku tetap sakit dan terasa sesak sekali hingga aku tak sanggup bernapas lagi, hatiku telah hancur berkeping-keping, rasanya aku ingin mati saja.'

"Itu hanya pendapatmu saja, Hinata. Mereka semua.. hanya ingin menguji keberanianmu," suara Naruto sedikit melemah. Mungkin karena banyak darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Ke-keberanian?" aku menatap heran pada Naruto. 'Keberanian apa yang dimaksud Naruto-kun?'

"Keberanian.. untuk mendapatkan teman,"

Whuuuusssh! Aku tersentak kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Angin pun mulai berhembus diantara kami tapi, aku tidak merasakan hembusannya. Mungkin aku terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto barusan. 'keberanian untuk mendapatkan teman…'

Aku tertunduk lesu, kupalingkan wajahku dari Naruto, "Aku, aku tidak mengerti, Naruto-kun. Aku tidak paham apa yang kau maksud dengan keberanian itu. Ku mohon, jangan menghiburku dengan kata-kata ilusi itu, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi dalam dunia nyata. Tidak akan pernah, Naruto-kun!" bantahku.

Naruto tersenyum, "Sebenarnya belum terjadi, Hinata. Tapi, akan segera terjadi. Kau.. hanya lari dari kenyataan," ujar Naruto.

Aku tersentak kaget. 'lari dari kenyataan?'

Aku menatap Naruto heran. Tidak ada kebohongan yang tersirat dimatanya. Apa Naruto benar-benar percaya bahwa aku akan mempunyai teman. Ia tersenyum lembut padaku, itu membuat wajahku panas menahan malu tapi.. ini kan dalam keadaan gawat.

"Se-sebaiknya, aku mencari yang la-lainnya. Kami harus segera membawamu ke Konoha," aku berdiri dan berbalik untuk menghilangkan wajahku yang memerah.

Langkahku terhenti ketika ada seseorang yang menahan tangan kiriku, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto.

"Ku mohon... jangan pergi. Aku.. belum selesai berbicara," pinta Naruto memelas. Aku tak tega membiarkan Naruto seperti itu, kutarik tanganku dan kembali duduk di sampingnya.

"Te-tenanglah, Naruto-kun. Lukamu banyak mengeluarkan darah," aku berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk mengurangi pendarahannya dengan cakraku yang tersisa.

"Sebelum aku pergi, aku ingin memberitahumu tentang kenyataan yang tersembunyi, Hinata," ujar Naruto.

"Kenyataan? Kenyataan apa yang kau maksud, Naruto-kun?" tanyaku heran dan bingung.

"Kenyataan bahwa mereka membencimu, padahal sangat menyukaimu dan ingin berteman denganmu. Kenyataan mereka menghinamu, padahal hanya ingin memotivasimu untuk berani mengungkapkan perasaanmu. Kenyataan bahwa mereka merendahkanmu, agar kau.. bisa membuat dirimu berusaha untuk memperbaiki diri," ujar Naruto panjang lebar.

Aku seakan terpesona oleh kalimat-kalimat yang terdengar sangat nyata bagiku dan terasa hangat di hatiku. Selama ini memang aku menginginkan seorang teman yang sangat mengerti tentang diriku, tapi...

Aku menghentikan cakraku dan menunduk, "Go-gomenasai, Naruto-kun. Ucapanmu tadi, seperti ilusi yang menarikku ketempat yang indah dan yang kuinginkan selama ini. Tapi, aku terlalu sakit hati, perasaanku sudah hancur berkeping-keping mengingat perbuatan yang mereka lakukan padaku. Apa kau tau, Naruto-kun?" aku sudah tidak bisa lagi membendung perasaanku lagi, kutumpahkan perasaanku yang selama ini terpendam pada Naruto.

Naruto menyentuh wajahku lagi. Aku terkejut dan tanpa sadar tanganku bergerak sendiri dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Apa kau tau, Hinata? Sebenarnya, kau sangat cantik.. wajahmu juga sangat manis, kepribadianmu lemah lembut dan baik hati..." wajahku memanas saat Naruto melantunkan pujiannya, "... mereka semua.. ingin berteman denganmu,"

Aku tertunduk lesu, "Entahlah, Naruto-kun. Aku.. masih sulit menerimanya," ucapku memalingkan mukanya, menandakan bahwa aku masih sulit mendengar kenyataan.

"Aku.. akan memberimu kalimat sihir.. yang akan membuatmu mempunyai banyak teman,"

Aku menatap kembali Naruto, "Kalimat sihir? Kalimat sihir seperti apa?" tanyaku heran pada Naruto.

"Maaf, apa aku boleh berteman dengan kalian?" ucap Naruto tersenyum lembut padaku. Aku seakan terjatuh di dunia lain saat mendengar kalimat sihirnya, seakan-akan angin yang berhembus menembus hatiku dan menyapu sakit hatiku selama ini dengan seketika.

Angin berhembus kembali, awan-awan hitam mulai berkumpul membentuk awan hitam yang besar, tidak ada petir maupun gemuruh langit. Hanya awan hitam yang siap-siap menjatuhkan setiap tetes-tetes airnya.

Naruto menarik tangannya dari genggamanku dan beralih membelai rambut indigoku.

"Aku ingin memberikan jawaban, atas.. pernyataanmu tadi," ucap Naruto tersenyum lembut padaku.

Pasti saat ini wajahku merah sekali, aku tak sanggup memalingkan mukaku dari hadapannya. Mata birunya seolah menghipnotisku untuk terus menatapnya. Mata biru dan mata lavender, sungguh perpaduan yang sangat manis.

"Sebelum aku pergi, aku ingin mengatakannya padamu.." kata Naruto tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak! Kau tidak akan pergi, Naruto-kun! Aku akan menyelamatkanmu!" kataku khawatir. Bagaimana tidak? Orang yang selama ini kau cintai dan kau perhatikan selama ini, sekarang hampir mati dan sekarat dihadapanmu dan sekarang tengah tersenyum lembut padamu.

'Ku mohon, Naruto-kun! Jangan tersenyum seperti itu! Itu sangat menyakitkan bagiku," aku tak kuasa lagi untuk menangis lebih deras. Senyuman itu.. seperti senyuman terakhir yang akan diberikannya padaku dan pergi jauh untuk selama-lamanya.

Kurasakan kepalaku terdorong oleh sentuhan lembut dari tangannya. Ia membuat wajahku kini mendekat dan semakin dekat dengan wajahnya. Naruto sedikit memiringkan wajahnya. Wajahnya yang semakin dekat dengan wajahku, membuat pandanganku kabur. Aku tak kuasa melihat wajahnya lagi. Ku tutup mataku perlahan-lahan dan dalam. Kurasakan sentuhan lembut yang melekat di bibirku. Dingin.. tapi begitu lembut. Naruto menciumku. Tanpa ku sadari, aku membalas ciumannya. Aku menikmati sentuhannya, walaupun dalam hatiku menangis.

Dengan perlahan, sangat perlahan, Naruto melepaskan ciumannya dan kini mulai membelai pipiku, menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang menghiasi wajahku. Aku membuka mataku perlahan-lahan dan yang pertama kali kulihat adalah.. wajah Naruto yang tersenyum lembut padaku dan sedikit semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya. Wajahnya kali ini, terlihat sangat manis bagiku.

"Ai... Shiteru... Hinata-chan.." ucapnya. Tangan yang tadi sempat membelai wajahku, kini mulai terkulai lemah secara perlahan-lahan. Mata birunya mulai menutup perlahan-lahan, napasnya mulai melambat, denyut nadinya mulai melemah. Seketika, hatiku mulai sesak, air mataku mengalir kembali, aku tidak ingin mempercayainya, aku tidak ingin mempercayai bahwa Naruto sekarang telah...

"NARUTO-KUN!"

Awan hitam yang telah berkumpul, kini telah menjatuhkan tetes-tetes airnya satu persatu dan semakin lama.. semakin deras.

Apa memang begitu adanya?

Setiap tubuh, pada saatnya akan ditinggalkan oleh yang menghuni raga itu.

Nyawa seseorang yang mulai meninggalkan jasadnya..

Hujan yang datang untuk menjemput sekaligus berduka cita dan menitikkan bulir-bulir air pada bumi,

Mengiringi sang arwah kembali ke tempatnya.

Hinata's End Pov

~oOo~

7 tahun kemudian...

Seorang wanita yang di perkirakan berumur lebih dari 22 tahun, tengah berdiri di sebuah makam di pemakaman Konoha. Angin semilir menerbangkan rambut indigo panjangnya, mata lavender yang terlihat sayu tengah menata sebuah makam yang bertuliskan 'Naruto Namikaze'.

"Sudah lama sekali ya, Naruto-kun. Sejak kejadian itu, kupikir aku telah kehilanganmu. Aku sedikit merasa lega karena kau selamat dari keadaan kritismu waktu itu. Tapi, begitu aku mengetahui bahwa ada luka yang sangat fatal di bagian paru-parumu dan kau hanya bisa bertahan hidup selama 2 tahun, aku begitu shock. Seketika itu, kau langsung menghiburku," ujar wanita itu yang tak lain adalah Hinata.

"Terima kasih. Karena kau.. aku mendapatkan banyak teman dengan kalimat sihirmu. Terima kasih karena telah mempercayaiku dan mendukung sepenuh hatimu. Terima kasih karena telah memberiku kebahagiaan terbesar yang selama ini kuinginkan.."

Sonna toki itsu datte me wo tojireba..

Waratteru.. kimi ga iru.. (1)

"Saat aku memejamkan mataku, aku dapat melihat senyummu, tawamu, aku merasa lebih tenang walaupun itu hanya ilusi belaka," Hinata terdiam sejenak dan mengambil napas untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Setelah peristiwa itu berakhir, aku mencoba mengucapkan kalimat sihir yang telah kau berikan padaku kepada orang-orang yang telah menghinaku, membenciku, maupun yang telah merendahkanku. Apa kau tau bagaimana reaksi mereka..."

~OoO~

Flashback 7 tahun yang lalu...

Hinata menghampiri sekumpulan anak-anak remaja yang saat ini sedang tertawa, mengoceh, atau melakukan hal sewajarnya yang dilakukan anak-anak remaja lainnya di sebauh lapangan yang cukup ramai. Mereka menghentikan kegiatannya dan beralih memandang Hinata.

"Kau mau apa, Hyuuga?" tanya salah satu anak yang ada disana.

"A, anu.. maaf! A-apa aku.. boleh berteman.. dengan kalian?" ucap Hinata sepenuh hatinya dan perasaannya sambil membungkukkan badan.

Hinata sedikit memandang kearah orang-orang yang ada dihadapannya. Ia terkejut melihat mereka tersenyum, tertawa, bahkan diantara mereka ada yang berbisik sambil memandangnya geli. Hinata tertunduk lesu, ia merasa direndahkan lagi dan di tertawakan. Sesaat ia pikir untuk meninggalkan tempat itu dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya, akan tetapi.. mereka mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Hinata mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi.

"Sudah lama kami.. menunggu kalimat itu darimu, Hinata. Kau lulus menjadi teman kami!" ucap salah satu anak laki-laki yang ada disana. Semua orang yang ada disana tersenyum lembut pada Hinata. Hinata tak kuasa menahan air mata kebahagiaannya. Orang-orang yang ada disana langsung mengerubungi Hinata seperti bunga yang dikelilingi oleh lebah.

"Sudah, jangan menangis. Kami ada disini.. untukmu.." kata salah satu anak perempuan yang ada disana dan memeluknya.

"Terima kasih, teman-teman.." ucap Hinata tersenyum manis.

Flashback End…

~OoO~

"… Itu adalah hari terbaik dan terindah yang tak dapat ku lupakan seumur hidupku.." Hinata terdiam sejenak dan melanjutkan ceritanya lagi, seolah-olah Naruto dapat mendengarnya.

"Tapi, ada satu hal yang membuatku sangat bahagia walaupun kau tidak ada disampingku lagi. Kau.. telah memberiku 2 buah cahaya yang akan selalu menerangi jalanku, hidupku, dan membuatku tersenyum setiap saat, dan mengetahui apa artinya dibutuhkan oleh seseorang yang menyayangimu. Kau tau, Naruto-kun? 2 cahaya itu adalah an-.."

"OKA-CHAN!" Hinata terkejut dan membalik badannya dan melihat seorang anak perempuan dan seorang anak laki-laki yang di perkirakan berumur 5 ½ tahun menghampirinya.

"Hikari-chan! Hikaru-kun!" Hinata menyebut nama anak-anak kecil yang menghampirinya dengan heran.

"Oka-chan, liat! Aku yang membuat kalung bunga ini lho!" kata anak yang bernama Hikari. Rambut indigonya dikuncir 2 seperti Utau Hoshina yang ada di Shugo Chara, mata birunya memancarkan semangat, senyumannya terlihat bangga dengan hasil karyanya itu.

"Curang! Aku juga kan ikut membantu!" protes anak laki-laki yang bernama Hikaru. Rambut pirangnya terlihat berantakan tapi itu terlihat manis, mata birunya juga memancarkan semangat yang tinggi seperti Hikari.

"Ehehehe… aku kan cuma becanda. Aku dan Hikaru yang membuatnya," kata Hikari polos pada Hinata.

"Iya, iya. Sebaiknya kalian berdua beri salam sama Otou-san kalian," kata Hinata.

"Ha'i, Oka-chan!" sahut Hikari dan Hikaru serempak.

Hikari menaruh kalung bunga itu di makan Otou-sannya. Mereka berdua pun bertepuk tangan 2 kali, menyatukan kedua tangannya seperti sedang berdo'a dan memejamkan mata mereka.

"Otou-chan jangan nakal ya, disana. Jangan goda wanita lain selain Oka-chan. Awas aja kalo Otou-chan berani kayak gitu," ancam Hikari.

"Kalo Otou-chan ketauan goda wanita lain, Otou-chan akan berhadapan dengan kami berdua. Otou-chan harus dihukum kalo berbuat yang macam-macam," tambah Hikaru.

Hinata hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kedua anak kembarnya yang kelewatan polos menurutnya.

"Sudah, sudah, kalau kalian mengoceh seperti itu, Otou-san kalian bakalan bosan mendengarnya dan merasa tidak tenang," ucap Hinata pada Hikari dan Hikaru. Kedua anak itupun menoleh pada Hinata.

"Gomen ne.. Oka-chan!" sahut Hikari dan Hikaru serempak.

"Tidak apa-apa.."

"Hikari, ayo kita pulang!" tawar Hikaru.

"Oke, yang sampai terakhir traktir es krim!" ucap Hikari seraya berlari kencang kearah gerbang pintu pemakaman.

"Curang! Aku kan belum siap-siap!" protes Hikaru seraya menyusul Hikari.

"Salah sendiri lambat!" sahut Hikari yang sudah meninggalkan jauh Hikaru.

Hinata hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, memaklumi sifat mereka berdua. Ia pun kembali menatap kembali makam Naruto yang sudah di beri bunga oleh Hikari.

"Mereka berdua anak-anak yang manis, bukan?" ucap Hinata. "Terima kasih telah memberiku 2 cahaya, Naruto-kun. Hikari dan Hikaru. Dengan adanya mereka, aku mempunyai alas an untuk terus hidup walaupun aku telah kehilanganmu.."

"OKA-CHAN! AYO KITA PULANG!" teriak Hikari yang kini sudah ada di pintu gerbang pemakaman.

"I, iya! Nah, sampai jumpa, Naruto-kun! Kapan-kapan aku akan mengunjungimu lagi.." kata Hinata seraya pergi menyusul Hikari dan Hikaru.

Angin semilir mengiringi kepergian Hinata. Hinata terdiam sejenak merasakan lembutnya angin sore yang hangat menerpa wajahnya dan menerbangkan setiap helai rambut indigo panjangnya. Ia pun kembali berjalan, menyusul 2 cahayanya.

"Terima kasih…" Hinata menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat familiar. Hinata memutar kembali tubuhnya, membelakangi sinar matahari sore.

Betapa terkejutnya Hinata. Seorang pria jabrik pirang, mempunyai mata sebiru lautan, mempunyai senyuman sehangat mentari, dan memakai jubah seperti Hokage, tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

Orang yang selama ini di rindukannya, orang yang selama ini di perhatikannya, orang yang selama ini di cintainya, tengah berdiri dihadapannya dengan seulas senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya tampannya.

"Na-Naruto-kun…" Hinata mengucapkan nama orang tersebut. Ia tidak bisa lagi membendung perasaannya bahwa ia sangat merindukan sosok yang hyper aktif dan mempunyai semangat yang tinggi itu.

Ingin sekali Hinata berlari memeluknya dan menangis di tubuhnya. Akan tetapi, ia tidak dapat melakukannya. Ada sesuatu yang menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Selain itu, sosok Naruto seperti transparan. Itu menandakan bahwa ia bukan manusia seutuhnya lagi.

"Lama tak jumpa, Hinata. Aku ingin melihat, apakah kau baik-baik saja sejak aku meninggalkanmu.." kata Naruto. Hinata tidak dapat lagi membendung air matanya, ia sangat.. sangat merindukan Naruto.

"Aku senang melihatmu baik-baik saja. Oh ya, katakan pada Hikari dan Hikaru, aku tidak akan menggoda wanita lain di akhirat sana. Karena.. wanita tercantik di dunia ini adalah Oka-san mereka, hehe.." kata Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya. Hinata mau tak mau tersipu malu dan tersenyum kecil dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto barusan.

Sesaat.. keheninganpun dimulai. Tidak ada yang mulai memulai pembicaraan, seolah-olah mereka bias mengerti pikiran asing-masing lawan hanya dengan saling bertatapan. Hinata terus menatap bola mata biru Naruto yang seakan menariknya ke dunia lain dan sebaliknya, Naruto membalas tatapan Hinata dengan pandangan lembut dan dalam ke arah bola mata lavendernya. Diam dan hening…

Kotoba ga hanatsu imi wo

Tatoe no nai omoi wo

Kotaeru koto no nai kanjou wo

Mitsumeaeba tsutawaru koto ga dekitara ii noni na.. (2)

"Waktuku sudah habis. Sudah waktunya aku kembali.." ucap Naruto seraya mendekati Hinata. Setelah cukup dekat, ia membelai wajah Hinata, menghapuskan jejak-jejak air yang menghiasi wajahnya, walaupun itu sia-sia saja karena tubuhnya bukanlah jasad yang masih hidup melainkan roh.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, mencium ke dua pipi Hinata, mengecup matanya untuk untuk menghentikan tangisnya, dan terakhir mengecup keningnya. Yang dilakukan Hinata hanyalah memejamkan matanya dan merasakan sentuhannya walaupun tidak merasakan secara fisik tetapi dapat merasakan dengan hatinya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Hinata. Jaga anak kita juga.." ucap Naruto tersenyum lembut. Perlahan-lahan sosoknya mulai menghilang.

"Iya.." sahut Hinata tersenyum lembut dan menghapus air matanya.

"Sayonara, Hinata-chan! Aku akan selalu mengawasi kalian bertiga.." ucapan Naruto seakan menggema dan di iringi hembusan angin sore yang lembut menghilangkan sosoknya.

Hinata hanya menatap kepergian Naruto dengan seulas senyuman lembut dan wajah yang berseri seakan-akan ia baru lahir ke dunia.

"OKA-CHAN! AYO!" teriak Hikari dan Hikaru serempak, tidak sabar menanti Hinata menghampiri mereka. Hinata memutar kembali tubuhnya dan menatap kedua anak kembarnya.

"Iya~!" sahut Hinata berlari kecil menyusul kedua cahayanya yang telah menunggunya di pintu gerbang pemakaman.

"Sayonara, Naruto-kun.." Hinata berlari-lari kecil di diringi hembusan angin sore yang lembut dan menghangatkan.

Tooku hanareteru hodo ni

Chikaku ni kanjiteru

Samishisa mo tsuyosa e to kawatteku

Kimi wo omotta nara.. (3)

Cahaya matahari sore memang paling indah dengan perpaduan angin sore yang lembut dan sinar-sinar keemasannya. Tetapi.. matahari sore yang paling indah adalah di saat kita mengenang seseorang yang kita rindukan setiap saat dengan seulas senyuman menghiasi wajah kita, dan mengantar kita ke gerbang kebahagiaan yang abadi.


End file.
